thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightningsky
}} General Information Appearance Lightningsky is a black she-cat with streaks of white on her pelt and is the spitting image of her father, Darkstar. She is tall, lean, and wiry, and can hold her own in a fight with no problems. Personality Lightningsky is sarcastic, quick-witted, and sometimes rude to others, but this is just to let her Clanmates know who's in charge. She doesn't have a very nice or caring side to her, or if she does, she rarely shows it. She thinks love is overrated, and says everyone should use their time by helping to make the Clan stronger. History Before the roleplay: Lightningkit was born to Silverfrost and Darkstar in NightClan after her brother, Darkwillow, and sister Frostpool. Lightningkit lost her mother shortly after her birth to greencough. Her father, Darkstar, then Darkfur, was too absorbed in grief to care for his daughter, and so Lightningkit took care of herself. She never knew her mother, brother, or sister, as Darkwillow had already left for kittypet life and Frostpool had drowned before her birth. When she was apprenticed, her mentor was the senior warrior Stonewater, considered one of the most wise, fierce warriors in the Clans. Soon she became a warrior and took on the name Lightningsky. When NightClan's leader died, her father became leader and she was made deputy. During the roleplay: Lightningsky has minor appearances in the roleplay, often showing just to organize patrols or discuss recent Clan matters. Advanced Information Health Lightningsky's mental health is well, as is her physical health, although she is prone to catch disease because she hates taking medicine. Skills One of Lightningsky's most remarkable skills is how quick she is on her feet; she is one of the fastest cats in the Clan. However, this can lead to her being reckless and miss prey she could easily catch. Relationships Family Darkstar: Lightningsky is still on shaky ground with her father, as he wasn't there for her when she needed him most. They don't have the best of relationships, but they don't despise each other, either. After all, Darkstar made her his deputy. Silverfrost: From what Lightningsky remembers of her mother (as she was very young when she died), Silverfrost was caring, kind, and sweet, the best mother she could ever have. Unfortunately, this didn't last long, and she died because of greencough. Darkstar wasn't there to provide comfort and support as he was too busy wallowing in his own sorrow. Darkwillow: Lightningsky never knew her brother, only that he left the Clan to live the kittypet life. Frostpool: Lightningsky also didn't know her sister, because she drowned before her birth. Love Interests Lightningsky doesn't care for anyone romantically. She thinks love is a waste of time and brings nothing but heartbreak. Friendships Lightningsky doesn't have any close friends, although she does count her apprentice Nightfang as a good, respectable cat. Enemies Lightningsky's enemies are enemies of the Clan, in general. Other Trivia *When Lightningsky became a warrior, she vowed to herself that she would never take a mate because of the grief it caused her father, and the neglect that he gave to her. *Having no sense of having loving parents or noble siblings, this gives Lightningsky her sarcastic, aggressive, strict nature. *Becoming deputy for her father was Darkstar's way of saying sorry for the neglect he had given her. Memorable Quotes None yet. Art Gallery Nothing yet. Category:She-cats Category:NightClan Cat Category:Characters Category:Deputies Category:Clan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Females Category:Mentors